Descending Part 1
by ZeldaFan13
Summary: Ash and the gang are traveling in the woods when they come across a cave. They enter it, but are unaware of the creatures that lurk in there. The cave ends up being filled with monsters. Now they have to fight to survive!


**Descending**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything**

**Note: This story contains inside jokes that some people may not understand! (Example: Brock's eyes are Asian, however I make him "blind"). Also, keep in mind that the concept of Pokemon will not be existing in this story. The characters are traveling without them, so their Pokemon can NOT help them.**

Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Brock, and Tracey were traveling through the woods when they stumbled across a cave.

"It seems like there's no way except to go through it." Misty explained. They all looked over to her, "Who's gonna go first?" She asked, shaking.

"Umm, I'll go!" Ash told them. He started to walk through the cave. "You guys coming?" He shouted and Misty walked after, then Dawn. Once the three were in, May and Max began walking. Brock came in after Tracey.

"This is quite small." Dawn said. "You sure this is a good idea?" She continued. She began to look around the cave. It was rocky and the passageways were very small.

"Dawn, will you ever strengthen up?" Ash asked her as he went into a tunnel. The others followed.

"Oh Ash." May said. "Being scared is not bad." She told him.

"I know, but..." He cut off in his words. He noticed something ahead in the tunnel, but it vanished before he could actually see it.

"Ash, what's the hold up?" Misty asked.

"I saw something ahead in the tunnel!" Ash shouted. "But, it was probably my imagination." He continued. He began to crawl through again. "Alright guys, I'm out!" He shouted as Misty came after.

"I'm glad to be out of there." May said, pulling Max out of the tunnel.

"Yeah, me too!" Max shouted.

"How are you two holding up!" Ash shouted to Dawn and Brock. Tracey had just come out.

Brock answered back, "I'm here." He said as he pulled himself out. "Dawn?" He asked.

"Guys, help... I think I'm stuck!" Dawn was shouting in a panicked voice. May looked down.

"Hold on Dawn!" She shouted as she went into the tunnel. She made her way to Dawn. "Dawn, are you okay?" She asked trying to comfort her.

"No, please get me out!" She shouted. She was shaking.

"Okay, Dawn listen to me, just push your way through okay?" May told her. "That's the only way you can get..." She was cut off when a loud noise came from above. The cave was collapsing. "Okay, do it now!" May shouted. Dawn began to pull herself out.

"Wait! My bag!" She shouted as she grabbed for it. She managed to get her bag in time. The two of them finally got out and there was dust everywhere.

"Is everyone okay?" Ash asked as the dust settled.

"I think so." Misty said. She began to look around. "Oh no, we're trapped!" She shouted. "There's no way out!"

"Okay everyone just relax." Ash told them. "We'll get out..." He tried to calm everyone down.

"This is your fault!" May shouted toward Misty. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be stuck in here!" Ash went over to May.

"Relax, it was nobody's fault!" He yelled. "Look, if we want to survive, then we have to work together!" May looked at him, then back at Misty.

"You're right..." May said. The group began walking through the cave.

They were walking for a few minutes, when May noticed some light.

"Guys, I found some light!" She shouted as she began to run.

"No May, Wait!" Misty shouted. "It's not daylight!" She shouted as she ran after her. May tripped and almost fell, when Misty grabbed her hand.

"Help me, please!" May shouted. Max ran over to help.

"Oh my god! May!" He shouted as he began to cry. He tried to pull on her hand, but it began slipping. "No!" He shouted. The others ran to help, when her hand slipped and she fell.

"No May!" Ash shouted. She fell hard.

"Guys!" May shouted. "Help!"

Brock and Tracey got some flashlights out and The others climbed down to help.

"May, does it hurt really bad?" Ash asked. Her leg seemed to be broken.

"Yes! Just please help!" She begged as she screamed in pain.

Brock got some bandage out and Tracey helped put it on.

"Okay, this should help you until we can find a real doctor." Brock said as he finished wrapping the bandage around her leg.

Misty was wandering around the area, looking for a way out. Ash followed her.

"I don't think there is a way out." Misty told him, looking around. "What could that mean?" She asked.

Ash answered nervously, "I don't..." he stopped in his sentence when he noticed the thing he saw earlier. "Misty look!" He shined the flashlight toward it.

Misty looked toward it. "What the?" She whispered. "What's that?" She started to shake. The thing disappeared.

"I don't know." Ash replied in a frightened voice. The two of them walked back to the others.

May was feeling better.

"Guys, we saw something!" Misty shouted. The others looked.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"It was like some sort of like... I don't know, like a..." Misty was cut off in her sentence.

"If you can't describe it, then you were obviously just seeing things" Dawn told her.

"No! It's true, it was some sort of monster." Ash told them.

"A monster!" Max shouted as he hid behind Dawn.

" You were probably seeing things." Brock explained.

"But, I know it was real!" Ash shouted, trying to explain himself. He looked over at Misty. He sighed.

"Look, if we're gonna get out of here, we gotta work together. Okay?" Dawn told them. Ash nodded, then Misty. The group began to walk again. Brock and Dawn were helping May through the cave.

"I'm hungry!" Ash shouted, rubbing his stomach.

May looked over toward him and so did Dawn.

"You know, me too." May said. "Do you have food Brock?" she asked.

"I'm sorry guys, but I don't have food right now! However, if we were outside of a city or town I would have plenty!" He explained.

"Brock, you do it on purpose!" Ash shouted. A moment of silence suddenly happened.

"What!" Brock asked.

Ash continued, "Every time we're out in the middle of nowhere, we don't have food, but when we're around a city we do!" He shouted.

"Well I..." Brock was cut off.

"What do you do, sneak off when we're asleep and go into the nearest town and buy things? Where do you get those grills and tables anyway!" Ash asked.

'Umm I... What do you know!" Brock shouted. "I do have food!" he said as he got a table and umbrella out, along with some sticks and matches and he lit a fire. He then got some food and plates out. He also managed to get silverware.

"_There! You happy_!" He shouted. The others just stared and took a step back. "_WHAT_!" He shouted in an angry voice. "_I CAN'T SEE_!" he continued, "_WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO_!" He shouted.

He then served food.

"_EAT!" _he shouted. A monster was crawling up behind him. The others just stared as they backed away. "_WHAT'S WRONG! EAT!" _Brock shouted. The monster jumped on top of him. The others ran. "_ASH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WONT EAT!" _He shouted. The others were gone. Brock fell to the ground. "eat." He said weakly.

The others were in another area of the cave. "You weren't lying!" Dawn shouted. "There are monsters!" She dropped May on the ground.

"I told you guys!" Misty shouted. Ash's stomach growled.

"I wish we could have had at least something to eat!" Ash moaned. "I'm still hungry!" he shouted.

"Me too! I want a carrot, Oh wait! I do have one!" She shouted as her mouth watered. She reached into her bag and grabbed one. "yum..." She said.

Ash's mouth was watering. "Can I have a bite?" He asked as he reached over. Dawn snapped him. "Ouch! She bit me!" Ash shouted.

"It's mine! He he he he he!" She shouted as she ran off.

"Oh great! we lost her!" Ash shouted.

"Don't worry! I stole her bag, she wont be gone for long!" May shouted. Dawn ran back.

"My bag, it has all my vegetables!" Dawn shouted as she grabbed the bag. "Fine! You guys can have some!" She shouted as she grabbed some from her bag.

She handed Ash a Turnip. "A turnip!" He shouted. Dawn growled and looked at him with an angered face. "Okay..." Ash said. He began to eat it.

She handed a head of cabbage to May and A few radishes to Max. Tracey then got a cucumber. She handed Misty a few peas.

"There! Happy?" She asked in an angered voice. They all nodded.

She got herself another carrot and began to eat it.

Once they were finished, they started to walk further into the cave.

"I'm still thirsty." Ash said. May handed him a canteen. "I can have some. Wait! Where'd you get this?" He snapped at her.

"In my bag." May told him. He grabbed it and began to drink out of it.

"Thanks." He told her. May took it back and put it into her bag.

"Hey, guys I have a joke." Dawn said.

"Really Dawn? Now!" Ash yelled.

"It's a good one! Get this. There's two carrots on the stove and one says, "Goddamn it's hot up here" and the other says, "Holy crap a talking carrot!"." She laughed afterward.

"Really funny Dawn!" Ash yelled. "Next time why don't ya..." He noticed another monster.

"Ah! Oh no another monster!" May Shouted. Ash covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh! I think they can only hear." He whispered. "It doesn't look like it can see us."

"It's a girl!" Dawn shouted. "It has Boo..." She was cut off.

"Are you crazy? Did you not hear what I said!" Ash told her. "They only hear, they can't see."

The monster surrounded them, making groaning noises. The group stood as still as they can. Max sneezed. The monster looked over and attacked him.

"No! Max!" May yelled. She jumped at the monster.

"May, NO!" Tracey shouted, but Ash just pulled his arm. "But May!" Tracey continued.

The monster devoured the two. Ash and the others found their way to another part of the cave.

"Oh my god! What are we gonna do?" Dawn asked in fear. The group noticed that they were in the area where Brock was attacked.

"Brock!" Ash shouted. Brock was on the floor of the cave. "You forgot to make the food!" Ash shouted. he kicked the body.

"Ash, he's... dead!" Misty explained. Ash looked at her with an angered face.

"What! He couldn't die _after _he made the food!" Ash shouted with an angered voice. He went to search in Brock's bag. "Yes! I found some meat!" He shouted as he walked to what was left of the fire. "We can just cook and presto! More food!" Ash explained.

"Ash, is it really good to make food in a time like this?" Dawn asked. "Especially meat!" Dawn shouted.

"Oh who cares about you veggie people!" Ash shouted. Dawn gave out a sigh.

Ash had finally made some hotdogs and began to eat one.

"Ash! You're so selfish!" Dawn shouted. Ash jumped at her and pulled her by the shirt.

"Listen, I have not eaten in almost a whole day! I'm starving! I will eat you if I have to!" Ash yelled. Dawn just nodded and backed away.

The others decided to sit and eat as well.

"You know what!" Dawn asked. "I don't need your help! I'll find my own way out!" She shouted as she began to slowly walk away.

The others stared.

"I mean it! I'll go." She told them.

"Alright, then go!" Ash shouted.

"Oh yeah, I'm going!" She continued.

"I'm not stopping ya! Go!" Ash shouted.

Dawn looked through the tunnel and noticed another monster. She ran back over to the group.

"Never mind. I'm staying!" She shouted as the monster crawled over to the table. "umm, guys?" She asked.

The others got up and backed away, along with Dawn. They all huddled in a corner. The monster began to eat the food.

"Okay, when I give the signal, we all run." Ash whispered. The others nodded.

The monster was distracted by the food.

"Go!" Ash whispered. They all began to run as the monster chased after them.

"No! It's catching up!" Dawn shouted. She tripped over a rock. "Guys, Please!" She cried. Ash and Tracey ran back to help. The monster jumped onto Ash. Dawn got up and ran.

"Ash!" Tracey yelled. He reached over to the monster. The monster jumped off of Ash and Tracey stabbed its eye with a rock. The monster died.

"Ash, are you okay?" Tracey asked. His shoulder had a large bite mark. "You're bleeding." Tracey told him as he reached into his pocket. "Here." Tracey put a bandage on the bite.

"Thanks Tracey." Ash said. The two went to find Dawn and Misty.

Dawn and Misty managed to find their way into a tunnel.

"I don't like this Misty." Dawn told her. Misty looked back.

"Don't worry Dawn, we'll make it out... I'm just worried about Ash." Misty told her as she began to cry.

"Misty, don't cry. I'm sure that monster didn't kill him." Dawn said, trying to comfort her.

"It's not that! It's just... He's with Tracey!" She shouted. Dawn looked up at her with a confused face.

"Huh?" Dawn was confused.

"I mean, I really don't know why he's here. I have a feeling he wants to kill Ash. I mean look at him. He's retarded looking like Brock!" Misty shouted as she began crying.

Dawn said laughing, "Oh Misty! You're funny! Ha, Ah!" Dawn shouted as her leg was pulled. "Misty help!" Dawn shouted as the monster began to bite her leg.

"Dawn!" Misty began to step down. Ash and Tracey noticed the monster with Dawn. Tracey ran over and smashed it with a boulder. Another monster came up behind him and devoured him.

"Ash, help..." Dawn said weakly. Her leg was continuously bleeding. "It hurts!" She shouted. The monster heard and almost attacked her, but Misty had managed to push another boulder on top of it.

"Misty! You saved me." Dawn said as she coughed.

Ash reached into Tracey's bag and pulled out another bandage. He wrapped it around Dawn's leg.

"That's much better." Dawn said. Misty smiled. "But Tracey... He's." Dawn didn't continue.

"We have to get out of here." Ash told them. He lifted Dawn above his shoulders. "I don't wanna die!"

Misty replied, "Neither do we!" She shouted.

"Yeah, but I'm actually important!" Ash shouted back. Misty looked at him as she shook her head.

"Guys this is no time to fight!" Dawn shouted.

They nodded. "You're right Dawn." Misty told her.

"Yeah, Misty shouldn't have yelled." Ash said. He snickered.

"Ha ha, very fun... oh!" She stopped as she saw another monster in the distance. "Why can't they leave us alone?" She asked. Ash was trying to keep balance with Dawn on his shoulders. But he dropped.

"No!" Misty shouted. The monster began to run toward them. It jumped onto Misty. "Ah! Guys!" She shouted. The monster devoured her arm. She fell to the ground.

"Misty! No!" Ash shouted. The monster attacked him. "Dawn!"

Dawn reached over to a large, sharp rock and sliced the monster's leg. The monster gripped onto his hair and fell. Ash fell and began to breathe heavily.

"Ash! I..." Dawn shouted. He waved his hand.

"No, it's fine." He slammed his hand down and began to cry. "Misty... NO!" he shouted. His tears created a small puddle as he began to stand back up.

"Come on." He said as he put her over his shoulders. "Let's get out of here." He began to walk.

He noticed some light in the distance.

"I think I see... YES! A way out!" He shouted as he began to run. He was smiling until he noticed another one. "No." He whispered. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" He shouted. More came out. He ran over to the exit and pushed Dawn out. "Dawn make your way out!" He shouted as a monster jumped on to him.

"Ash... NO!" Dawn shouted.

"Just leave!" He shouted as they covered him.

She looked away and began to cry. She began to crawl again. She finally got out of the cave.

"Oh my god!" She shouted as she began to stand up. She limped down the mountain and screamed for help.

"Please! Somebody!" She shouted.

She tripped and gripped on to the grass. She began sobbing into the grass. "NO!" She cried. "Please... Someone!" She shouted. A man walked over and asked her if she needs help.

"Please..." Dawn said. He let her into his car. He drove her to the nearest town and brought her to a hospital.

She was placed into a hospital bed and her wound was healed. She couldn't help but cry.

"Can I get you something?" The nurse asked. She nodded her head.

"Water... please." Dawn replied. The nurse nodded and walked out.

Dawn looked around the room and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and she turned her head to the door. She noticed there was nothing there. She looked up and saw a monster.

"Ah!" She screamed. The nurse was shaking her.

"Miss, miss!" She shouted. "Relax." She gave her the water. Dawn grabbed it and sighed. She drank it. "It's okay." The nurse said, calming her down. Dawn rested her head on the pillow and fell asleep. The nurse tucked her in and walked out of the room.

**THE END**


End file.
